1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Penalties
'Death Penalties' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 61. Originally aired January 25, 2012. Note: This episode only had six deaths, as opposed to the normal seven, with the sixth and final segment being twice as long as the others. -- This is the Original Episode -- Recep-Shunned Way to Die #'496' On July 3, 2010, in Warwick, RI. An obnoxious wedding singer performs an insulting song, making fun of the groom being tricked into marrying the bride, who is pregnant and has herpes. When the groom goes to punch the singer, the best man tries to calm him down, only to be pushed away into the microphone stand, causing the microphone to lodge in the singer's throat. The wedding singer, as a result, dies from asphyxiation. Alt names - Wedding Swinger Dyin' Maiden Way to Die #'874' On September 4, 1789, in Lyon, France. During the French Revolution, a spy posing as a maid tries to kill a magistrate to get his money, but is stopped by the magistrate's assistant. For committing treason, the maid/spy is sentenced to death by being shoved inside an iron maiden and impaled. Alt names - Iron Maid Teri-Yucky Way to Die #'358' On October 5, 2006, in Bremerton, WA. A master chef at a Benihana-style Japanese grill restaurant owns a set of precious knives. One night, the busboy of the restaurant steals the knives to role-play as the chef. When he throws one of them high in the air, he manages to catch it, but it severs a support rope holding up a giant Buddha head decoration. The decoration slams into the busboy and causes him to face plant into the hot grill, which scorches his face and kills him from fatal burns. Alt names - Burning Japanese Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". No Guts... All Gory Way to Die #'950' On September 23, 2001, in Leesburg, FL. A common street thief who regularly mugs passersby goes after a diving equipment vendor as he's loading his merchandise into his car. The vendor uses a knife to stab at the street thief (despite that fighting back against an armed mugger is ill-advised) and the knife gets lodged in the thief's side. As the thief tries to pull it out, he presses a button that releases a burst of nitrogen (the knife in particular is used to subdue sharks during deep-sea diving excursions), which causes the thief's viscera to explode all over the parking lot. Alt names - Knife Surprise She-Manned Way to Die #'24' On November 3, 2007, in Venice Beach, CA. A female bodybuilder who works as a fetish actress for weak men who are attracted to physically strong women is taking a bath to prepare for her best customer. While under the influence of muscle relaxants and alcohol, she slips into the water, but gets out before she can breathe in any more water. However, while trying to crush a watermelon between her thighs for her best customer, she chokes to death and dies from dry drowning. Alt names - Wet & Dry Apocalypse Harley Way to Die #'445' On April 16, 2011, in Hollywood, CA. A Marlon Brando-esque mercenary has been hired to take down a Charlie Sheen-esque TV actor who has been in the news for his erratic, misogynistic behavior, and his cocaine abuse. When the mercenary has the actor cornered in his mansion, the actor races to the kitchen to snort cocaine and get his machete. While running circles around the mercenary, the actor trips and stabs himself in the heart with his own weapon. He manages to utter, "Winning!" to one of his live-in prostitutes before dying. Alt names - Apocalypse Charlie Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 22:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths